


Knocked Down Again

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman discovers something that may change his future.





	Knocked Down Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Cruel and Unusual."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 21st-Jul-2011.

This was… There weren’t words.

Batman investigated the remains quickly but still thoroughly. The fact that someone would _do_ this to a person, pieces (limbs) in all the wrong places… Removed and sewn on in a haphazard manner.

Revolting. Cruel. Unimaginable.

The sadistic, twisted mind that destroyed these bodies by creating new ones was impossible to comprehend.

Except that wasn’t entirely true.

Each dismembered rag doll corpse bore a grotesque Joker grin, lips stretched and distorted beyond repair.

Batman had always known there was something wrong with that creature called “The Joker.” It was obvious. But the ever-widening spiral of lunacy seemed to be nearing some sort of end.

Either the Joker would end himself, by accident or intentionally, or Batman would have to.

The display the Joker had left for him here—sculptures created with human sections (fragments) — signaled to Batman that a decision had to be made.

Once upon a time the Joker could have been rehabilitated. But this display of depravity, on top of the recent murder sprees, kidnappings, poisonings, et cetera, had to be the end.

There was so much glee evident in the display before him. Glee and pride.

The body modifications looked arbitrary, random, and from what he could tell upon first inspection they were. He could not immediately discern a pattern in location, shape, or style. But the stitching was immaculate, perfect. A lot of care had gone in to making sure the modifications stayed in place.

 _Modifications._ Such a terrible word to describe the horror before him.

The revulsion wasn’t even caused so much by the gore. It was the _volume_ of it. Joker had clearly been working on this display for a while.

And why? For what? Generally the Clown had a motive of sorts. Particularly if his actions were simply to get Batman’s attention. But this exhibition had been hidden, stumbled upon by accident while looking for a missing person.

Wondering about motive forced Batman to look closer. Fighting nausea, he examined each figure more closely. Immaculate stitching, monstrous Joker grins, but nothing else that he could process yet beyond repulsion.

Until he came upon a wastebasket and smoothed out some of the crumpled sheets of paper within it.

_Batman, I know Joker wins most of your attention, but I want it more. I made this for you to show you how deserving I am._

_Batman, do you like it? I made it just for you. I know how much you like it when victims smile. If you can consider them victims._

_Batman, what does the Joker have that I don’t? I know you don’t know me yet, but the answer is nothing! I can even give you more._

It took all of Batman’s biofeedback practice to not vomit.

_This wasn’t the Joker._

_It was a copycat._

_A copycat who wanted to do more. Create more terror. Murder more people. Earn more of Batman’s attention._

No words. None.

Worse than revolting, cruel, and unimaginable.

Because this was another criminal who only existed because he did. Another monster Batman created.

If he believed in a higher power, he’d wonder what he’d done to deserve yet another metaphysical slap in the face. He worked so hard and for what he thought was the good of Gotham, but nothing mattered when he introduced more pain, fear, violence, and horror than he eradicated.

Batman investigated for a while longer, then took pictures. He left to drop in with Commissioner Gordon to explain the situation, mind whirring all the while. He had a lot of thinking to do, about this new villain, and his own future.


End file.
